SORRY NGGAK SENGAJA
by rokka
Summary: toshiya heran apa bagusnya action figure kek gundam? ampe Kaoru tega nyuekin toshiya! terlalu!


**SORRY NGGAK SENGAJA**

**14/09/2010**

**Title : Sorry Nggak Sengaja**  
><strong>Chapter(s) : oneshot aja dah~~~<strong>  
><strong>Author : Rokka Purin Terandou<strong>  
><strong>Genre : comedy<strong>  
><strong>Rating : 15+<strong>

**Band(s)** **: Dir en Grey dunk bo'~~~**  
><strong>Pairing(s) :<strong> Kaoru X Toshiya  
><strong>Summary : <strong>Tiap inchi body gue bisa jadi 'mainan' Kao  
><strong>Disclaimer : yeah, not mine *mundung*<strong>  
><strong>Comments : <strong>gag lucu banget seeeeh? *nyela diri sendiri*

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

**J~Rock Dormitory**

**Gedung Rock**

**Blok Metal**

(Wuidih! Kamarnya para rocker maha keren dan tampan neehh~~~)

Toshiya sering maen kamar Kaoru. Bilangnya sih kamar Kaoru tenang jadi kondusif buat ngapalin pelajaran. Kelas mereka abis dapet PR dari Pak Guru Sugizo : suruh ngapalin merk gitar dan spesifikasinya. Jah! Pengennya sih minta bantuan Kaoru tapi malangnya Toshiya, Kaoru lebih merhatiin action figur gundamnya! Tuh liat!

"Sini sayang, papa lap dulu badanmu biar kinclong... duh, anak manis... jangan nakal, nurut ama papa ya nak... huhuhu..." rayu Kaoru pada model kit di tangannya.

Toshiya udah bertampang babon demi mendengar itu smua. Hell-ooooooooooohhhhhh! Body bohai Toshiya terpampang indah dimari tapi yang dipedulikan Kaoru cuman batangan plastik? Apa sih istimewanya mainan bocah kek gituh? Bagian mana yang bisa dimainin? Huh! Mending juga gue! Tiap inchi body gue bisa jadi 'mainan' Kao yang paling nyenengin di jagad raya *senyum hentai* eh, nggak! Bukan saatnya mikir gituan. Toshiya senewen. Layaknya seorang cewek dengan saingannya, Toshiya langsung naroh gundam di black listnya.

"Apa bagusnya?" Toshiya ambil satu robot gundam kecil dan memutar-mutarnya lalu...

CRACK! TLUK.

Kaoru noleh. Toshiya nyengir sok inosen. Mreka berdua kompak mandang ke lantai. Hehe, tangan si robot patah.

"WADDEFAK!" Kaoru menjerit histeris. "YOU KILL HIM!"

Toshiya balas jejeritan. "OMG! NOOOO! GOMENNASAIII! Hontou ni gomennasai Kaoru-sama! Totchi nggak sengaja~~~~ huhuhu... mangapkan daku, cinta!" T_T

Kaoru meraih body gundamnya yang tergeletak nestapa. "Oh, begitu singkat hidupmu nak... padahal baru semalam papa jemput ananda di toko... hukz..."

Toshiya dirundung rasa bersalah. "To-totchi tauk Kao sayang banget ama gundam. Sungguh tadi totchi nggak sengaja. Walo totchi sebel Kao lebih perhatiin gundam ketimbang totchi, tapi totchi nggak akan tega ngerusak gundam Kao. Totchi nggak serendah itu. Totchi bahkan rela mati gantiin gundam asal Kao nggak benci Totchi, hukz... T_T"

"Hontou ni?" Kaoru terharu dengan pengorbanan Totchi. Saking terharunya, Kaoru langsung ngasah gobang dengan sigap.

Toshiya merinding ngeri dan melirik gobang. "Enggak!" O

Kaoru masih semangat ngasah gobang.

Insting Toshiya mencium adanya bahaya. Terutama ketika liat tampang gelap Kaoru. "Permisi Kao, Totchi pamit dulu yak, Tokyo Tower arah mana?"

"Heh! Ngapain ke tokyo tower? Mo melarikan diri?

"Eh... ee... enggak ko~~~~k, cuman mow mampir jemur baju ajah... biar cepet kering... hihihi..." Toshiya nunjuk kaosnya yang basah kuyup kena keringat.

"YANG ADA KAMU YANG AKU JEMUR KALO NGGAK GANTIIN GUNDAMKU~~~~!"

Terlambat. Toshiya udah angkat bokong dan lari entah kemana. Kaoru spontan melesat. Udah kayak polisi ngejar buron aja. Terdengarlah tereakan Kaoru membahana ke sluruh penjuru asrama.

"!"

**~owari~**

Rokka : udah gitu doank *nyengir polos*

Totchi : Lo sinting! Gue saingan ama batangan plastik! Nurunin pasaran gue aja.

Kaoru : Emang harga jual lo di pasar berapa?

Totchi : *PLAK!*

Rokka : WAKAKA! XDD

Kaoru : becanda hon... *ngelus pipi*

Totchi : ohyah? Kalo gitu sayang tidur ama gundam aja yah... *BLAM! Nutup pintu kamar*

Kaoru : not again =_=

Rokka : BWUAHAHAHAHAH! *ngakak guling-guling*

Kaoru : tengil! Sini lo! Gue tabok nyahok lo! *siap ayunin tangan*

Rokka : *lari pulang ke rumah* WAAAAAAA!

Kaoru : *kawatir Rokka bakal nyritain aibnya ke Die, ngejar*

Rokka : *tereak pake megaphone* DIEDDDY!

Kaoru : *berenti* He, konnichiwa… *senyum tetangga baik*

Die : eh, Kaoru, ada apa? Rokka nakal?

Kaoru : *dalam hati : bocah sialan!* oh, enggak kok... kami cuman tak umpet... iya kan rok? *mata kucing siap nubruk tikus*

Rokka : Enggak! Tadi om Kaoru berantem ma tante Totchi, died. Kasian tante digampar om Kao ampe nangis. Kaoru ngejar Rokka takut Rokka ngadu ke mami Shin.

Die : *beralih dari Rokka ke Kaoru, natep tajam* KDRT! Cowok macem apa lo?

Kaoru : BOKONG! EH BOHONG! Enggak Die!

Die : anak kecil nggak bisa bohong Kaoru

Rokka : *melet, ledekin Kao*

Kaoru : anak brengsek! Sini, gue patahin leher kecil elo! *siap nerkam*

Die : ehem… bokapnya di sini Kaoru, lo mau duele eh duel ama gue?

Kaoru : *nginyem*

Die : jadi gitu perlakuan elo kalo anak gue maen ke tempat elo, ckckck… gue nggak nyangka. Ternyata elo lebih kekanakan daripada anak gue! Huh! *nyincingin kaos*

Kaoru : *mikir : ngemeng apa juga percuma* ini cuman salah paham die.

Die : slamat siang!

BLAM! *pintu rumah keluarga Terandou nutup tepat satu senti dari muka Kaoru*

Rokka : wah, dieddy hebat... Rokka ampe silau ama wibawa dieddy!

Die : ohohoh! *bisik* dieddy musti acting gitu soalnya mami liat dari jendela dapur. Sebenernya dieddy takut juga ama Kaoru. Nggak liat apa tampang Kaoru pengen nyaplok kita? Skarang crita ke dieddy yang sebenarnya.

Rokka : *kaget* Loh! Kok Dieddy tau Rokka bokong?

Die : *nyengir* meski secara sifat kamu mirip mami Shin, tapi pan Rokka tetep anak Dieddy jugag.

Rokka : jah, nurunin bakat tipu-tipu aja bangga. *nyibir bokap ndiri* nggak! Rokka nggak bakal crita!

Die : Crita gih! Tar Dieddy kasih uang jajan buat Rokka

Rokka : *tergoda* NGGAK! Rokka nggak segampang itu dibeli!

Jreng-jreng-ahah-Live like this-jreng-ahah-ahah~~~ *suara hape Rokka*

Rokka : *liat nama di layar, keceplosan* kaoru?

Die : heck! Mau ngapain lagi tu orang? *rebut hape, aktifin speaker*

Kaoru : Ro~kka *nada merayu* Rokka rahasiain kejadian tadi ya, Kaoru janji Rokka boleh gelayutan di lengan Kaoru sepuasnya deh… Oke, anak manis? *ahli strategi*

Die : Huh! Anak gue nggak gampang dirayu, stoicman! Anak gue nggak semurah ituh! *tereak di hape* iya kan Rok?

Rokka : HUUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA LENGAN BANG KA! *ngacir ke rumah Kaoru*

Die : heh! Rokka! Anak tengil! Dasar pengkhianat! Oportunis!

Kaoru : *senyum victory* guweehhh gituhhh... nyuahahahahahah! ^3^ V

**Finished 21/09/2010**

**~Rokka Purin Terandou~**

3


End file.
